1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image data recorders, image data recording methods, and programs, and, more particularly, to an image data recorder, image data recording method, and program capable of recording both a moving image and a still image onto a recording medium, and playing back the still image using a moving image playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are digital video cameras that use DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs) as recording media. Such digital video cameras can capture not only moving images but also still images, and are configured to record both the captured moving and still images onto DVDs.
In addition, such digital video cameras can generate a moving image that includes one or more still images to be continuously displayed when played back and record the generated moving image (hereinafter referred to as a still-image-converted moving image) onto a DVD so that the still images that have been recorded on the DVD as the moving image can be played back by other DVD players capable of playing back only moving images (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-201170).